Troublemaker (Eva and Cece version)
is a version of the song by Olly Murrs used for Eva and Cece's Chop Suey episode Troublemaker (Eva and Cece). ---- Eva and Cece: You're a troublemaker You're a troublemaker... You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, boy Eva: You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around After a wink and a kiss I was putty in your hands I don't know if I have the strength to stand Cece: oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name, oh oh oh... Eva: I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know... Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Cece: oh oh oh? Eva: My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, Cece: oh oh oh... Eva: I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker! It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours 'Cause I keep comin' back again for more Cece: oh oh oh... Nero: Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's my middle name, Cece: oh oh oh... Nero: You know I'm no good but I'm stuck in your brain And you wanna know... Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, Cece: oh oh oh? Nero: Your mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." you say you're done, but then I pull you back, Cece: oh oh oh... Cloud: You swear I'm giving you a heart attack Cece: Who-o-o-oa! Eva Spanish Rap: Tal vez estoy loca Porque sigo haciendo la misma cosa Pensando un día vamos a cambiar Pero usted sabe cómo trabajar que volver Y hazme olvidar mi nombre Que diablos haces yo no recordaré Me iré hasta noviembre Y volverás a aparecer el próximo verano, yea! El nombre medio típico es problema Encaja como un guante, chico Estoy harto del drama Eres un alborotador Pero maldito muchacho es como si me encanta el problema Y ni siquiera puedo explicar (Translation: Maybe I'm insane 'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing Thinkin' one day we gonna change But you know just how to work that back And make me forget my name What the hell you do I won't remember I'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer, yeah Typical middle name is Trouble Fit you like a glove boy I'm sick of the drama you're a troublemaker But damn boy it's like I love the trouble And I can't even explain why) (Yeah!) Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Category:Songs